


Detective Golly

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, cop holly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth





	1. Chapter 1

“This isn’t a race track, slow down.” Gail reprimanded the man again as she handed him his speeding ticket. She shook her head as she watched the meathead speed away.

Walking back to her squad car she heard yelling coming from somewhere behind her.

“Stop!” Yelled a breathless woman.

Turning to face the scene Gail finds a woman, late twenties-early thirties, chasing a guy who couldn’t be older than eighteen. The boy was clutching to a bag, presumably the reason behind the yelling and chasing. Gail kicked into gear as she started to run after the two, not very far behind the woman when they turned a corner and into an alley. From experience she knew it had two possible exists, one a fire escape -probably not enough time for that one- and two a very tall fence.

The sound of garbage cans came bursting out of the alleyway and Gail’s legs pulled her faster, screeching to a stop when she rounded the corner.

Gail expected to find the boy halfway up the fence, the woman cursing at him as she tried to pry him off herself. But what she found was much much different, the scene caused a lot of different things to raise in her. First surprise, the woman had the kid pinned to the ground. Second impressed -which brought on even more of both because Gail wasn’t impressed often- not one brown wave seemed out of place as the woman rose from her crouch, keeping a firm grip on the boy and looked to Gail.

“Are you going to cuff him or should I” she smirked. Which brought on three, arousal.

As Badass Nerd pulled the kid up off the ground and slammed him against the brick wall Gail got a good look at the woman. Past the nerd glasses -hence the name- were dark eyes, tense like she’d been through a lot, seen things that couldn’t be unseen, but they were still warm and inviting. Still happy. Wise. The woman had beautiful laugh lines that went perfectly with her lopsided smirk and playful eyes. She had tanned skin that looked softer than clouds and that’s when Gail had to shake her head, what was she doing? She was on the job, there was a criminal that needed to be cuffed and brought back to the station and she was just standing there almost drooling over some woman.

Gail cleared her throat. “I’ll do it. Pretty sure I’m not allowed to let civilians use my handcuffs.”

She stepped the few strides and took the woman’s place, cuffing the guy but not turning him around just yet.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not just a civilian.” Badass Nerd was getting smugger and smugger by the second and Gail was actually loving it, not that she’d ever admit it.

“Not just a civilian?”

She shook her head as Gail started to search the guy. “Nope.”

“Waiting for an invite, Nerd?” Gail asked, pealing the perp off the wall and started towards her cruiser. She was being fairly nice to the guy, not just because the woman had been distracting her but because he was being compliant and hadn’t once tried to escape since being caught.

“Holly” was all she said.

Gail smiled and loaded the kid into the backseat and turned to Holly. She was a lot closer than the normal distance between strangers and it made her breath hitch for a second. “You gotta come too. Statement and stuff.”

The corners of Holly’s lips began to curl up, slightly as she tried to hold it in, “you gonna cuff me too?”

She swallowed hard before answering in a raspy voice. “Maybe once you’ve earned it.” Gail winked at the brunette and slipped into the drivers seat.

The ride to 15 was quiet except for Gail reading the boy, who said his name was Bryan, his rights and to get what info she needed. Like his name and number, his parents number as he was actually seventeen and would need to be picked up.

Holly followed in Gail’s shadow, staying quiet unless spoken to as the officer did her job. Gail would occasionally glance at her, catching the brunette unabashedly staring at her.

Once Bryan was in a cell she took Holly to her desk to get her statement. She was again surprised at how easy it was, the brunette gave her everything she’d need for the report with needing to ask, and it was all done in impressive detail. Too much detail for just a civilian, which brought up the question again. Gail hated fishing for things, but she needed to know because the curiosity she had for the woman was overwhelming.

Just as Gail was about to ask Oliver clapped her on the shoulder, giving both women a beaming smile.

“Peck, I see you’ve met Detective Stewart”

Gail looked dumbfounded between the two. Detective Stewart? How did Oliver know Holly?

He continued, “Stewart I thought you were coming in tomorrow.”

Holly smiled back at him. “I’m not here for work actually. My laptop was stolen and Gail was there to cuff the guy, we just finished with my statement.”

She hadn’t said her name, how did Holly know her name? Oh, right, Peck dynasty. Great. Well there went her chances.

“Not the best welcoming” Ollie chuckled.

Holly smirked, glancing at the blonde. “Better than any other welcoming I’ve had.”

“I feel bad for all the other welcoming’s then. Since you’re hear would you like a tour?”

“Why not?” The brunette stood.

Oliver pushed on Gail’s shoulder, signally for her to stand. “G, why don’t you show your new parter around. You know start the bonding or whatever it is you do.”

Her cheeks turned pink at ‘partner’, she knew he meant a different kind but that didn’t stop her mind from making the leap. Wait. “Partner? But she’s a detective”

Oliver’s smile grew into one of a proud father. “And you are too, starting tomorrow you are officially Detective Gail Peck of the 15th division. Congrats kid”

Gail jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around the staff sergeant, not caring who saw the burst of vulnerability.

Oliver chuckled as he hugged the blonde. “There will be tears if you don’t leave now. So get going Peck, you’ve got a detective to train” he winked to the smiling brunette.

At the mention of Holly she pulled away, straightened her uniform and then started toward the hall. Holly wasn’t moving quick enough so she called over her shoulder. “You’re gonna have to pick up the pace if we’re going to be partners”

Gail lead the brunette through every room, explaining it’s purpose and any rules that needed to be followed. Holly followed along, she knew all the information already as she’d been a detective for two years but the blonde seemed to need to remind her who’s division it was. And when she brought it up Gail claimed she didn’t know 'what bad habits you’ve learned from the losers at 39’.

She’d noted how Gail had stopped the flirty banter the second 'Detective Stewart’ was out of the Staff Sergeants mouth. Maybe the blonde was just a flirt with strangers   
and it didn’t really mean anything, or maybe she didn’t get involved with colleagues, or maybe she kept her personal life outside of work.

“This is the locker room. My shift is over so I’m going to change, and I’ll meet you in the parking lot in ten.” Gail started to unbutton her shirt and Holly immediately turned red, looking up to the ceiling.

She coughed, “I uh-I’m just going to. Be outside. Y-yeah.”

Gail smirked, very happy with herself, as she watched the flustered detective stumble out of the women’s locker room. Oh this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m new to this part of the city, where’s a good place to get cheap coffee” Holly asked, sliding into the driver's seat of the car.

Gail buckled her seat belt and stared out the window. “There’s a place around the corner.”

“Note to self, Detective Peck doesn’t do mornings either.” Holly mumbled to herself and pulled out of the parking lot.

Soon they were caffeinated and filled with pastries -which Holly also enjoys- and off to their first day. Steve called in for a stakeout and Ollie gave it to them, something about getting to know your partner or something, Gail kind of tuned him out after orders were given.

Holly backed into an alley, out of sight and suspicion from the bar but still in view for staking it out. Andy and Chris were also on watch duty, parked on the other side to watch the front entrance.

The two sat in silence for awhile, both lost in their own worlds as they sipped on their coffees. Well Gail had a coffee, Holly apparently didn’t like coffee but being a cop meant living off the stuff so her drink of choice was a mocha. Gail scoffed when the brunette ordered it.

“Want to listen to the radio or something? This complete silence is killing me.”

Gail gestured for her to go ahead and watched as the brunette flipped through stations, stopping at a classic rock one Oliver listened to every time they were out together. She smiled to herself, locking her eyes back on the pub.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Holly stated as she leaned further into her seat.

Gail’s cheeks grew warm at the sentiment.

Nothing else was said for over an hour. Gail was getting bored. Extremely, mind numbingly, bored. Nothing was happening, no one had been in or out of the small street they were parked at, the door in question hadn’t moved once, nothing in the windows either.

“I’m dying of boredom” Gail drawled, hitting her forehead off the dash for added emphasis.

Holly chuckled. “Want me to call up a clown or something for your entertainment”

Gail glared at the woman beside her. “No need, you’ve got all the jokes apparently.”

“Glad to be of help.” She smiled to the glaring blonde. “So tell me, Gail, how’re you enjoying being a Detective?”

Gail bit back a smile -what was with all the smiling?- “I’d rather be tased kind of boring, but that’s because of the stakeout, the only difference I’m finding from officer to detective is the outfit, car and company.”

“The outfit change is weird isn’t it? Feels a little bare, right?”

She instinctively looked to her clothes and nodded. “Yeah, it’s going to take some getting used to.”

Straightening out in her seat she caught Holly’s lingering eyes and she smirked.

Holly’s cheeks obtained a pink tinge at being caught. “If it helps, you look great. Very badass.”

It was Gail’s turn -again- to blush under the unabashed complimenting. What was this woman doing to her? Smiling? Blushing? Admitting feelings of vulnerability? Whatever it was it was weird and it felt good, she kind of liked it. Which in this case sucked, Holly only saw her for her last name and was just climbing the ladder like every other flirty cop. So why did it hurt this time?

She didn’t have time to think any further on the subject as the radio crackled and Andy’s voice sounded throughout the car.

“There’s a black SUV that’s picked up Carlos, it’s parked on the left side of the building and no one has exited. Steve wants you two to get out of the car and do a walk by, Chris and I will drive around to back you up.”

Gail picked up the radio. “Is there anything in particular we are walking by to get?”

“Audio if possible.” Andy answered.

“10-4”

Gail met Holly’s eyes and nodded once before exiting the car.

Holly wasn’t far behind as they approached the sidewalk, both falling into step together as they casually walked toward their mark. She was listening intently, trying to make sense of the hushed words from the vehicle as the corner grew near.

Suddenly Gail was being pulled into an alley. She ripped her wrist free from the pullers grasp and went to hit them when she was pushed against the cool brick.  _Where the fuck is Stewart?_  Opening her eyes she got her answer. A mere inch from her was the detective, brown eyes splashed with slight panic, hot breath mixing with her own, arm pressed across her chest to keep her on the wall.

She watched, stunned, as Holly slowly moved in closer, the panic disappeared as her pupils grew into something Gail could only describe as lust. Gail swallowed thickly.

Holly trailed her fingers across Gail’s collarbone and down her side, resting at her waist. Her eyes flicked from Gail’s, down to her lips and back, licking her own in anticipation.

“They were looking at us suspiciously, I thought this would keep our cover, and we get more audio.” Holly said softly into Gail’s ear, pressing the blonde against the wall with her body.

Gail unintentionally closed her eyes at the warmth of the brunettes body. Her very fit and delicious body.

“Besides this is more fun.” She kissed into Gail’s neck. “Don’t you think?”

“It’s alright” Gail tried a shrug.

Holly leaned back to look over the blondes face and smirked at what she found. “Can you make out what they’re saying?”

Gail’s brows furrowed as she strained to listen to the conversation happening on the other side of the wall. Which was proving quite difficult with the close presence of her partner. She didn’t dare open her eyes, not while Holly was still so close.

The rest of her shift was a blur, like when you drive home but don’t remember the ride. All Gail knew was that she was in trouble. The new detective -her partner- made her feel like she’d never felt before, lit her on fire but calmed her like no other. Holly was different in every way but one, the one thing that trumped everything else, she was just after the Peck name.

“What’s going on between you and Detective Stewart?” Andy waggled her eye brows.

“Nothing is going on, McNally.” Gail replied, pulling her shirt over her head.

“That’s not what I saw in the alleyway.” Andy continued suggestively.

“Something’s going on between Gail and the new Detective?” Chloe chimed excitedly as she strutted into the locker room.

“Nothing is going on between me and anyone, now drop it.” Gail hissed and slammed her locker shut.

Andy turned to the redhead and shared a smile. “They’ve totally got a thing for each other. Things got pretty heated during the stake out, you could have cut butter with a piece of paper.”

She didn’t give that the decency of a response, Gail just hiked her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving the gossiping girls to their blabbering. She’d hear more about it, that was for sure, but for now she wanted nothing more than a drink -or twelve- and forget the day.

 

**_A/N: I hope you liked it!! I would love to hear what you think_ **


End file.
